


i never knew i had a dream until that dream was you

by IntrovertedOwl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, i'm not exactly sure where this is going, so more tags will be added later as and when i figure some stuff out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl
Summary: Evie Parker comes back to Mystic Falls after eleven years and is reluctantly swept up into the mystery and danger of the town. And maybe, hopefully, finds love on the way.





	i never knew i had a dream until that dream was you

Evie stared out the window as they entered the town she spent her childhood in. For the life of her she couldn't imagine why her Dad would _want_ to move back in here. Mystic Falls was, as far as she could remember, the _definition_ of a small, boring town, where nothing ever happened. Not that that was a bad thing, especially since she didn't exactly care for huge parties and clubbing or whatever other reason people preferred big cities. But then there weren't many opportunities for her to pursue her interests in research either. And just this one library. Plus, in a town this small, everyone knew everyone else which meant, whether people remembered her from all those years earlier or not, things were going to be painful.

As they moved her things into the house, Richard told his daughter about their neighbours, the Gilberts.

"I don't know if you remember them... Grayson Gilbert was a doctor? You used to go over to their house to read about the local history."

"Oh yeah," Evie remembered. "They were one of the Founding Families, weren't they?" Saying it out loud felt weird to her but Mystic Falls was _big_ on local history - and it had a quite a rich one at that. Weirder was how they'd have all these events lined up every year involving that history and have all sorts of parties and dances. Still, as much as she loved her science, history had always been fun for her too, and since the Gilberts were descendents of the founders, they had some old journals still lying around and plenty of 'family stories' which she found fascinating as an eleven year old.

"They had two kids, didn't they?" she added, frowning.

Her father nodded. "Elena and Jeremy. It's sad actually. Grayson and Miranda were in an accident last year and they both died. Miranda's younger sister, Jenna, has moved in to take care of the kids now."

Losing her mother at the age of fifteen had been hard enough, Evie thought, she couldn't imagine having to deal with the loss of both parents _and_ being a responsible older sister on top of that.

With her dad going off to work, she could either unpack her stuff or go out and explore the town she spent the first ten years of her life in. Generally, she would have chosen to stay at home, but she _really_ wasn't in the mood to work. And so, she picked up her bag and a novel and set out.

***

Two hours later, Evie was sitting under a tree at the park, with some snacks she'd picked up, engrossed in her book.

"Miss Granger in Mystic Falls? Now _that's_ unexpected."

She looked up with a start.

_"Damon?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've only watched 4 seasons of the show, and I'm a Delena shipper :D More than that though, I found Damon a fascinating character and this is a sort of what-if story (what if it's *not* Delena). Anyway, since it's been a long while since I watched the show, I'm VERY fuzzy on the details, so timelines might get a little messed up. (I'll try not to do that, but just a little warning :) )
> 
> Again, still figuring out where this story is going and how long it'll be, which is why this chapter is so short. So be patient with me :D And let me know what you think of Evie and the story so far :P
> 
>  
> 
> ~ I'm teamtonystarkneedsahug on tumblr ~
> 
> (Also yeah, I made him a Potterhead XDD)


End file.
